Velho ja hämmentävä seinä
by Sariania
Summary: Harrylla ei mene hyvin, vastaan tulee seinä. Seuraa nuorta velhoa märkiin (köhköh) jännittäviin seikkailuihin Tylypahkan käytävillä.
1. Ruskea taivas

Yllätyksenä varmasti kaikille, Harry Potter ja ystäväisensä eivät millään tavalla kuulu minulle.  
  
Tarinan, jos tätä nyt sellaiseksi voi kutsua, aihe on vähän hämärän peitossa myös minulle, turha siis kysyä.  
  
***  
  
Oli tumma yö. Ei sinisen, eikä mustankaan tumma, kuten yöt yleensä olivat. Oli täysin ruskeaa. Nuori Harry Potter istui yksin suuren linnan pihalla. Linna ei ollut Harryn, vaikka kukaan tuskin niin olisi voinut erehtyä luulemaankaan. Harry oli pukeutunut vanhaan säkkiin, varma merkki köyhyydestä, ja hänen hiuksensa roikkuivat pesemättöminä niskassa.  
  
Harryn edessä kohoava linna oli täysin pimeä, toisinaan sieltä kuitenkin kantautui hurjaa huutoa. Juhlat, joihin minulla ei ole kutsua, poika ajatteli raapiessaan rauhallisesti silmäänsä. Silmä päästi pienen vinkaisun. Harry ei kuitenkaan ollut turha nuorukainen, jota kutsun puute olisi haitannut. Reippaasti hän nousi pystyyn, heitti liian pitkäksi käyneen tukkansa pois silmiltään ja silotteli kädellään vanhaa säkkiään. Nuotin vierestä vihellellen hän lähti kävelemään kohti linnaa.  
  
Linnan käytävät olivat pimeääkin pimeämmät, ja Harrylta pääsi pitkä kirous. Sitten hän muisti sukanvarteen suikkaamansa taikasauvan. Harry ei näet ollut aivan tavallinen köyhä poika. Hänellä oli maagisia kykyjä, joista oli suurta iloa muun muassa juuri pimeissä oloissa. Nokkelana velhona Harry tempaisi sauvan esiin ja alkoi manata valoa esille, "Lumos, lumos!!" Pian loistikin pimeässä iloinen tuikku, ja poika jatkoi matkaa.  
  
Pian edestä päin alkoi kuulua metakkaa. Vaikutti aivan siltä, että huoneessa heiteltiin tuoleja seinille. "...sinä pieni huora, minun veljeni kanssa! Sinä, sinä!!" mies ääni huusi. Harry muisti heti oman riitansa Ronin kanssa ja tunsi suurta myötätuntoa huutajaa kohtaan. Huoneesta kuului itkua, ja pian toinen ääni vastasi hiljaa, "Ei, en koskaan koskisi veljeesi.. Se oli isäsi, varmasti oli. Veljelläsi ei ole mitään isääsi verrattuna, hänhän on vain lapsi! Isälläsi on maailman suurin ja parhain.."  
  
Uh, tämä alkaa riittää, Harry totesi. Hän ei halunnut kuulla mistään maailman isoimmasta. Isänsä hän oli nähnyt vain valokuvissa, mutta tiesi, että tällä oli ollut iso vehje. Sirius oli sanonut niin, naurettuaan ensin Harryn pienelle nakille. Muisto sai yhä nuoren velhon raivoihinsa. Tilanteen korjatakseen Harry oli tehnyt suurentavan taian itseensä ja kumauttanut Siriusta poskelle uudella ylpeyden aiheellaan. Sirius ei ollut enää nauranut, mutta oli poskeaan hieroen ilmoittanut, että Harry oli silti epäkelpo poika. Jamesilla oli ollut suurempi ilman taikakeinojakin ja tämä oli tiennyt, että oikea paikka oli muualla kuin posken ulkopuolella. Harry olisi halunnut oksentaa Siriuksen päälle.  
  
Seuraavassa käytävässä hänet kohtasi paha haju. Nuori velho kirosi jälleen, hän ei tiennyt yhtäkään hajua poistavaa taikaa. Missä helvetissä on Hermione, kun häntä tarvitaan, Harry ajatteli yötäkin synkeämpänä. Kaksi metriä edettyään hänen oli pakko ottaa seinästä tukea. Se osoittautui kuitenkin virheeksi. Harryn käsi upposi kymmenen senttiä johonkin pehmeään ennen kuin tavoitti kiinteän seinän. "Mitäh?!" nuori velho karjahti ja vei toisella kädellään sauvan lähelle seinää, jotta voisi paremmassa valossa tutkia mysteeriä.  
  
Valo ei kuitenkaan paljastanut mitään. Harryn tuijottaessa kummallista pehmeää seinää, hänen kätensä alkoi upota yhä syvemmälle. Seinä alkoi imeä poikaa yhä lujempaa itseensä. Oh, aika jännittävää, Harry myhäili, mutta sitten iski hätäännys. Ei helvetti, seinä imemässä minua, kuinka sairasta. Oli kuitenkin liian myöhäistä tehdä yhtään mitään, Harry oli jo kokonaan pehmeyden sisällä. Hyvästi paska maailma, hyvästi Ron, sinä pieni huora, hyvästi Hermione, olit hyvä monessa asi.. Harryn viimeinenkin ystävällinen ajatus katkesi, kun maailma pimeni ympärillä. 


	2. Yöllinen seikkailu

Jostain syystä mä kirjoittelin lisää tekstiä. Tätä se teettää se liika vapaa-aika. Tai kun ei jaksa nukkua. Ihan sama. Tässäkään osassa ei ole yhtään mitään järkeä. On se vaan niin hauskaa kirjoitella! Mutta, jos täällä asti olet, lue toki =P. Tai älä. Ihan miten vaan.  
  
Varoitus: Päätöntä tekstiä, huono suomi (olen kyllä aika suomalainen, en vaan osaa kirjoittaa sitä.. Niin tiedän, seli seli =P), henkilöt vähän.. No joo, varoitusten pointti: Juokse poies, älä palaja!  
  
****  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Harry heräsi omaan huutoonsa. Pimeässä hän haparoi ympärilleen ja huokasi helpotuksesta tuntiessaan pehmeän sänkynsä allaan.  
  
Viereisestä vuoteesta alkoi kuulua liikehdintää ja pian jostakin peittojen alta kuului Ronin ääni, "Harry, mikä hätänä? Ei kai se naarmu taas vaivaa?"  
  
"Ei, ei se.. Se oli vain painajainen.. Nukutaan vaan," Harry kuiskasi ääni vapisten. Saamarin painajainen tosiaan, hän ajatteli synkkänä. Uni ei ollut ollut ensimmäinen laatuaan, vain jatkoa lukuisille aiemmille unille, jotka olivat kiusanneet nuorta velhopoikaa. Ne aiheuttivat vaikeuksia päivisinkin, sillä Harryn oli vaikea katsoa ystäviään silmiin haukuttuaan, ja pahimmassa tapauksessa naituaan, heitä koko yön unissaan. Ron ja Hermione olivat kuitenkin tottuneet Harryn outouksiin ja pistivät kaiken vanhan salama-arven syyksi, sillehän Harry ei mitään voinut.  
  
Ähistyään puoli tuntia sängyssään nukahtamatta, Harry päätteli kaipaavansa raitista ilmaa. Hän pudottautui liian korkeasta sängystä lattialle ja iski päänsä yöpöytään. Hän hieraisi otsaansa ja huomasi siihen kohonneen pienen kuhmun. Harry irvisti vihasta, sylkäisi kämmenelleen ja hieroskeli itseään lisää. Noin, aamulla kuhmun luulisi olevan poissa.  
  
Sitten poika sieppasi lattialta ryttyisen paidan, eihän ulos alasti sopinut mennä. Paidan haju kuitenkin vastasi paskaa, ja hänen oli siirryttävä Ronin puolelle huonetta. Sängyn vieressä lattialla oli kasa vaatteita, ja Harry nosti ne reippaasti käteensä. Päällimmäisinä olivat kalsarit, ja Harry tunsi suurta tarvetta silitellä ja nuuhkia kangasta. Viime hetkellä velho sai kuitenkin itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen. Parhaan kaverin housujen tutkiminen keskellä yötä oli hieman liian epäilyttävää touhua. Niinpä hän tyytyi vetämään ylleen valkoisen paidan ja vihreän sukan.  
  
****  
  
Ulkona oli pimeää. Harry kiirehti katsomaan ylös taivaalle ja huoahti helpotuksesta huomatessaan sen olevan vain tumma, ilman ruskeaa sävähdystä.  
  
Yhtäkkiä yössä mölähti pöllö. Tai hirvi, Harry ei koskaan ollut oppinut tunnistamaan erilaisia äännähdyksiä. Ääni säikäytti Harryn, mutta pian pelästys muuttui vihaksi. "Huut huuthuuuu!!! Meeneeee poieees!!" hän huusi viileään yöhön.  
  
Vastauksena yöhön kajahti mahtava nauru. Harry valahti valkoiseksi ja oli laskea alleen. Ääni tuli hänen takaansa. Vaivoin hän sai käännettyä itsensä ympäri ja tajusi tuijottavansa professori Kalkaroksen synkeään olemukseen. "Vai täällä sitä riehutaan keskellä yötä.. Taitavat pisteet taas laskea Rohkelikko-jengillänne," professori hymyili ja heitti savukkeen kädestään Harrya päin.  
  
Harry oli liian hämmästynyt väistääkseen, ja heitto osui, polttaen pienen reiän valkoiseen paitaan. "Aaa! Polttaa!" Harry kiljahti selvittyään hämmästyksestä.  
  
Professori tuijotti edessään hypähtelevää poikaa ilmeettömästi, "Eikö mieleesi tullut väistää? Se olisi voinut olla vaikkapa kirous! Typerä, typerä poika.."  
  
"Polttaa, polttaa.. Ai, ai, ai.."  
  
"Voihan jestas sentään, näytä nyt sitten tänne," professori harppasi Harryn eteen ja nosti tämän paidan helman ylös. Seurasi hetkellinen, syvä hiljaisuus. Sitten, "Hmm.. Että ilman housuja pöllöjahdissa, Potter. Ehkä on parempi olla kysymättä mitään.."  
  
Harry tunsi itsensä noloksi, mutta professori vaikutti tyyneltä. Potterin näkemisessä alasti ei enää ollut mitään uutta kenellekään. Rohkelikon huispausjoukkue oli edellisenä vuonna tehnyt joulupilana valokuvasarjan kylpevästä Harrysta, tämän luonnollisesti asiasta tietämättä. Kuvat olivat joutuneen levitykseen koulussa aiheuttaen suurta hilpeyttä oppilaissa. Kalkaros oli ollut mukana takavarikoimassa kuvia, ja jotenkin osa niistä oli päätynyt hänen yksityisiin kokoelmiinsa. Kyllä, hän tunsi Potterin alastoman ruumiin hyvin tarkoin. Hän hymyili kierosti sisään päin. Olihan aidon tavaran näkeminen kuitenkin tuhannesti parempaa kuin valokuvat.  
  
"Umm, professori," Harry sanoi arasti. Miehen katseessa jokin sai nuorukaisen tuntemaan lievää levottomuutta.  
  
Pojan ääni sai Kalkaroksen havahtumaan aatoksistaan, ja hän riuhtaisi nopealla liikkeellä sauvan taskustaan peittääkseen hetkellisen herpaantumisensa. Hän käänsi sauvan poikaan ja aloitti taikasanat, "Mun.."  
  
"Seis! Mitä, mitä.." Harry änkytti tuijottaen sauvaa pitelevää miestä hypäten kaksi metriä taakse päin. Ei kai professori aikonut tehdä hänelle mitään.. perverssiä, hän ajatteli kauhistuneena. Harry oli kuullut paljon tarinoita vaarallisista metsistä, joissa pikkupojat kohtasivat vaaran, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt Tylypahkan maita vaarallisina.  
  
Kalkaros katsoi poikaa hurjistuneena, kuinka tämä edes kehtasi epäillä häntä moisesta! Sehän oli ennen kuulumatonta, hän ajatteli, unohtaen täysin vähemmän kauniit ajatukset, joita hänellä vielä hetki sitten oli pojan suhteen ollut. "Vain taika. Parantamaan tuon palojäljen."  
  
Harryn katseessa viipyi epäluulo, mutta hän nyökkäsi hiljaa siirtäen samalla kätensä suojaamaan itseään. Kalkaros astui lähemmäs ja aloitti uudelleen, "Munputi mun, ahh.. Par, ahhh! Parane palo hirviö! Ahh, nyt jo pois, palo!" Loitsinta oli vimmaista ja Harry tuijotti suu auki kun jälki hänen iholtaan alkoi kadota, kunnes se lopulta oli poissa. "Hmm.. Kiitos," hän tokaisi mahaansa hinkaten.  
  
Kalkaros kääntyi pois ja sytytti uuden savukkeen. Harry seisoi kärsivällisenä ihmetellen aikoiko pahatapainen mies edes vastata. Lopulta Kalkaros kuitenkin kääntyi Harryn puoleen puhaltaen savut tämän kasvoille, "Eipä kestä, eipä kestä niin." Ilo oli kokonaan minun puolellani, hän lisäsi hiljaa mielessään.  
  
Harry nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään takaisin linnaan. Yö ilman unia, mutta silti kuin painajainen, Harry pudisteli päätään.  
  
**** 


	3. Painajaisia

Oh vaan, tosi hienoa tietää, että ainakin yksi ihminen on lukenut tätäkin roskaa. Lol! Mä en voi uskoa sitä.. Mutta kiva nyt kuitenkin. Niin ja, mä myönnän, että kyseessä on aika sekavaa paskaa. Mistä se sitten tulee, on jo vaikeampi kysymys vastata. Häiriintyneen mielen sopukoista??  
  
Hehee siis, oli taas pakko kirjotella jotain ja tällaista tuskaahaan siitä syntyi.  
  
Niin ja ettei kukaan vedä hernettä nenään, disclaimaan kaikki oikeudet Harryyn ja muihin. Eivät kuulu minulle vaan hienolle ladylle Rowlingille. Kumartakaamme kaikki hänen suuntaansa!  
  
****  
  
Seuraava aamu saapui sateisen synkeänä. Rohkelikko tornissa kävi kova kuhina, Ronin vihreä sukka oli hävinnyt. Kaikki yrittivät näyttää pahoittelevilta ja muka kovasti sukkaa etsiviltä, vaikka tosiasiassa suurinta osaa rohkelikoista ei yhden paskaisen sukan kohtalo olisi vähempää voinut kiinnostaa. Kaikki kuitenkin tunsivat pienoista sääliä poikaa kohtaan. Ei varmasti ollut helppoa olla köyhä ja samalla näyttää liekehtivältä rotalta.  
  
"Voiperse!" Ronin naama vääntyi raivosta saaden pojan muistuttamaan entistä enemmän rottaa. Hermione huokasi syvään, miksei poika voinut oppia hallitsemaan kasvonliikkeitään ja kieltään. Sitä paitsi margariini oli paljon terveellisempää. Tyttö kuitenkin käveli ystävänsä luo ja taputti tätä hellästi lapaluun tietämille. "Älä nyt Ronski, on sitä ennenkin ilman sukkia menty. Ja ilman vähän muutakin," hän lisäsi vinkaten silmäänsä pornosti.  
  
Samalla hetkellä Harry käveli ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Hän koitti vaikuttaa mahdollisimman normaalilta, mutta Hermionen vinkkaus ei ollut jäänyt häneltä huomaamatta. Sisäisesti Harry irvisti koko maailmalle, Ron alkoi vaikuttaa varsin laajasti käytetyltä nuorukaiselta. Ja minua haluavat vain vanhat opettajat, poika synkkeni vielä lisää. "Mennään syömään!" hän kajautti töykeällä äänellään, ja kaikki kerääntyivät Harryn taakse. Olihan vain oikeudenmukaista ja sopivaa, että Rohkelikon prinssi johdatti heidät saliin joka ainoana aamuna.  
  
****  
  
Myöhemmin samana päivänä kolme kaverusta valuivat kohti Kalkaroksen luokkaa. Hermione kiehnäsi kiinni Ronissa, ja Harry koitti välttyä katsomasta heihin. Asiaa kuitenkin vaikeuttivat huomattavasti Hermionesta lähtöisin olevat pienet äännähdykset, joita Harry ei kuitenkaan osannut tulkita.  
  
Hänen kokemuksensa tytöistä oli hyvin vähäistä. Ja sekin ainoa tyttö, Harry ajatteli vihaisena, oli samanlainen kuin veljensä. Eihän siinä perheessä ollut väliä kenen kanssa oli, samanlaisia reikiä jokainen. Harryn välit Weasleyn perheeseen olivat viilenneet kesän jälkeen, jolloin hän oli joutunut pakenemaan Kotikolosta. Ronin isoveli Charlie oli tullut lomalle kotiin pahasti päänsä loukanneena ja täysin varmana siitä, että Harry oli unelmien nainen, vain odottamassa Charlieta. Pelastuttuaan täpärästi Charlien kolmannesta päälle käynnistä Harry oli toivottanut koko perheelle hyvät jatkot ja muuttanut loppu lomaksi erään sillan alle asumaan. Siellä hän oli tutustunut Ericiin ja Marcoon, kahteen hilpeään nuorukaiseen, joista oli tullut Harrylle läheisiä ystäviä.  
  
"Ei lemmeskelyä käytävissä!"  
  
Huudahdus sai Harryn palaamaan nykyhetkeen. Hän katsahti vieressään seisovaan Kalkarokseen ja kääntyi sitten vahingoniloisena ystäviensä puoleen. Hermione näytti kiinni jääneeltä oravalta, ja Ron.. Noh, Harrysta Ron näytti aina samalta, hieman rottamaiselta, liian laihalta pojalta. Nyt tämän naama oli kuitenkin lähes yhtä punainen kuin tämän päässä leimuava tukka, ja avatun viitan lomasta pilkotti jotakin pientä. Ron kuitenkin sai tempaistua pienokaisensa piiloon ennen kuin Harryn oli mahdollista katsella sitä enempää.  
  
"Jälki-istuntoa molemmille, eri luokissa! Nyt, menkää pois. En tahdo nähdä teitä luokassani!" Kalkaros sylki Ronin päälle. Kolmikko lähti liikkeelle kuin hirvilauma metsästäjien edellä. Yhtäkkiä vahva käsi tarttui Harryn hiuspehkoon ja tiukka ääni komensi, "Et sinä, senkin typerä poika!" Harry kurtisti kulmiaan niin että salama vääntyi tuhannen mutkalle. Hän alkoi todellakin kyllästyä typerys-nimitykseen. "Minne sinä luulet meneväsi? Tunti on alkamaisillaan," mies sanoi pitäen kättään Harryn pään päällä hieman pidempään, kuin olisi oikeasti ollut sopivaa. Harry, toisinaan hitaan puoleisena nuorukaisena, ei kuitenkaan huomannut mitään ja jatkoi huolettomasti sisälle hämyisään luokkaan.  
  
Sisällä hän kuitenkin jähmettyi seipääksi, hyvin hämmentyneeksi seipääksi. Luokka oli tyhjä, vain seinän vieressä nökötti leveä sänky, jolle oli levitetty tumma silkkinen peite. Harryn päässä alkoi raksuttaa, aivot ynnäsivät yhtä ja kahta. Tyhjä huone, kummallinen opettaja, sänky, Harry aivan yksin, oppitunti, sänky, mies, ei muita.. "Aaaaaaaa!! Ei käy!!" Harry rynnisti hämmentyneen Kalkaroksen ohi ja paineli täyttä kyytiä takaisin Rohkelikko torniin ja siellä sohvan nurkkaan kyyhyttämään. Pian hän oli jo täydessä unessa.  
  
****  
  
Harryn ympärillä oli nauravia ihmisiä, kaikki halaillen jotakuta toista. Harry yritti liittyä joukkoon, mutta ihmiset kääntyivät kukin vuorollaan pois hänestä nauraen hilpeästi. Poika turhautui ja yritti tarttua pyöriviin ihmisiin entistä hanakammin, kuitenkin epäonnistuen joka kerta.  
  
Lopulta hän heittäytyi maahan väsyneesti nyyhkyttäen. Kukaan ei kiinnittänyt huomiota hänen surkeaan hahmoonsa, vain ohi kiiruhtava nainen potkaisi häntä kipeästi selkään. Isku sai Harryn nostamaan päätään. Samassa hän näki ihmisten takana tumman miehen, joka tuijotti eteensä synkeänä. Mies näytti olevan aivan yksin. Harry hyppäsi jaloilleen, ja lähti puskemaan ihmisjoukon läpi kohti tummaa muukalaista.  
  
Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan kuluttua nuori velho seisoi kohteensa edessä ja nosti ujosti kasvonsa ylös. Hänen edessään seisoi Kalkaros, joka ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt tunnistavan Harrya. "Professori?" Harry yritti ujosti.  
  
Mies laski silmänsä poikaan ja näytti tajuavan jotakin. Hän tarttui Harrya olkapäistä ja laskeutui tämän kasvojen tasalle. "Sinä? Vihdoinkin," vanhempi velho sanoi ja siirsi toisen kätensä Harryn poskelle silittäen sitä hiljaa. Harry pullautti silmänsä ulos osoittamaan järkytystään, mutta mies ei tuntunut huomaavan. Hän kumartui painamaan huulensa Harryn huulille ja suuteli tätä varovaisesti. "Älä taistele, sinulle ei ole ketään muuta."  
  
**** 


	4. Märkiä kuvia?

Hohohoo, en olekaan kokonaan kadonnut tarinoineni! Tarina vain syntyy hitaan puoleisesti.  
  
En ehkä suosittele kellekään, on juttu aina vaan levottomampaa. Mutta omalla vastuulla, omalla vastuulla. Rumia sanoja hieman, ja ruma idea, mutta ei kuitenkaan mitään niin rumaa. Jos rohkeutta löytyy, ei muuta kuin lukemaan!  
  
*****  
  
Harry raapi hiljaa persettään, inhottava tapa, jonka hän oli oppinut yksinäisinä tunteita pienessä komerossa Likusteritiellä ollessaan. Tutun reiän siveleminen tuntui rauhoittavalta, ja Harry palasi tottumukseensa aina syvissä mietteissä ollessaan. Tällä kertaa nuoren velhon päässä todellakin myllersi. Mitä hänen tulisi tehdä, oliko professori Kalkaros todella ainoa ihminen hänelle? Vai oliko uni tosiaankin ollut vain unta? Harry ei tiennyt. Harmissaan hän nosti nyt hieman tahmean sormensa otsalleen ja pyyhkäisi silmillä roikkuvat hiukset sivuun.  
  
Velho kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan ulos ikkunasta. Ulkona loisti täysikuu, ja kaikki näytti rauhalliselta, juuri sopivalta tärkeiden toimien aloittamiselle. Ja toimia Harryn tuli, muuta vaihtoehtoa hänen pieneen päähänsä ei mahtunut.  
  
"Minun on saatava professori Kalkaros!" nuorukainen tuumasi lopulta pontevasti ääneen. "Tämä yö sopii täydellisesti suunnitelman laatimiseen."  
  
"Hiljaa, senkin idiootti, täällä yritetään nukkua... Taasko sinä olet rapsuttelemassa?" kuului yhtäkkiä viereisestä sängystä.  
  
Harry punastui häpeästä, ei Ronin ollut tarkoitus saada häntä taas kiinni. He olivat käyneet pitkän keskustelun raapimisen epäterveellisyydestä, ja Harry oli luvannut lopettaa. "Ei tässä mitään raaputella, kunhan ajattelin," hän kuiskasi takaisin.  
  
"Eikös se ole sinun kohdallasi sama asia?"  
  
Harry ei vaivautunut vastaamaan, vaan marssi ulos huoneesta tuohtuneena. Että Ron kehtasi, eihän hän edes ollut pitänyt tällä kertaa ääntä. Itsekseen ähisten hän jatkoi matkaansa kohti salaista Luokkaa, josta vain hän oli tietoinen. Siellä kierolla Harrylla oli kätkössä kaikki salaiset tavarat, muutama eroottinen julkaisu, erilaisia vaatteita ja suuri ruskea peili. Harry hymyili ronskisti tuhmille aatoksilleen kävellessään kohti päämääräänsä vauhdilla. Askel askeleelta vauhti kiihtyi, kunnes...  
  
Pumps. "Ahh! Mitä helvettiä! Potter. Sinä... Aihh..."  
  
Harry nosti katseensa, mutta tajusi käytävän edessään tyhjäksi. Kenties kiinteä kummitus, hän ajatteli. Paha suustaan, tuo kummitus. Lopulta kuitenkin järki vei voiton, ja kikkarapäinen velho tajusi katsoa lattialle. Aivan hänen edessään istui kiukkuinen Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi täällä keskellä yötä?" Harry kysyi vaalealta pojalta. Toinen vain haukkoi henkeään ja päästi suustaan pienen äännähdyksen. Harry tunsi jonkin heittävän volttia mahassaan. Kenties yö vain teki temppujaan, mutta yhtäkkiä maassa oleva poika alkoi näyttää erityisen kauniilta vaaleine, pitkine hiuksineen ja aavistuksen punastuneine kasvoineen. Puhumattakaan äänistä, joita tämä huomaamattaan päästeli. Harryn kasvoja alkoi kuumottaa, Malfoy istui aivan liian lähellä saaden nuoressa, reippaassa velhossa aikaan jännittäviä reaktioita.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Lopulta Malfoy huomasi Harryn kuumeisen tuijotuksen ja liikahti nopeasti kauemmaksi. "Mitä sinä luulet kyylääväsi?" hän sähähti, mutta äänessä kuulsi pienoinen epävarmuus. Typerä Potter aina oli ollut, mutta koskaan ennen hän ei ollut nähnyt tätä täysin lasittunut katse silmissään. Varsinkaan häntä tuijottamassa. Vaalea poika taisteli hämmennystään vastaan ja nousi tyylikkäästi seisomaan pudistellen samalla olematonta pölyä vaatteistaan.  
  
Lopulta hän oli valmis kohtaamaan oudon pojan, "Miten vain. Jos et aio vastata, minä jatkan matkaani. Ei minulle ole koko yötä aikaa odottaa vastausta, varsinkaan, kun sen antaminen näyttää tuottavan sinulle yletöntä vaikeutta. Vaikka sinun tapauksessasi se ei edes yllätä."  
  
Hän kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta siinä samassa käsi tarttui häntä olkapäästä ja tönäisi hänet seinää vasten. Hämmentyneenä poika kääntyi katsomaan Harryyn, joka näytti varsin kiihtyneeltä.  
  
"Sinä et mene minnekään! Menisit taatusti kertomaan Vorolle, että minä olen täällä!" tummahiuksinen poika lähestulkoon kiljaisi silmät päässä pyörien. Oliko Potter tullut hulluksi, Draco mietti hermostuneena. Hän koitti riuhtaista itsensä irti, mutta toinen oli yllättävän vahva, ja Dracon tempoilu sai tämän vain tarttumaan häneen toisellakin kädellään. Draco tunsi nenässään ulosteen hajua, ja hermostuneisuus alkoi muuttua todelliseksi peloksi.  
  
"Päästä irti," hän onnistui sanomaan, mutta äänestä puuttui kaikki voima. Ei kai yksi Potter saanut häntä näin suunniltaan, Draco tivasi itseltään ja koitti löytää itsestään raivoa, jonka voimalla olisi työntänyt Harryn pois. Kaikki voima kuitenkin katosi hänestä, kun Harry astui entistä lähemmäs ja painoi vartalonsa Dracoa vasten. Draco koitti väistää sivulle, mutta tajusi olevansa ansassa velhon ja seinän välissä.  
  
"Sinä et kerro minusta kellekään, ethän?" Harry hengitti hänen niskaansa. Samalla tämä nosti tahmean, haisevan sormensa sivelemään Dracon korvaa. Haju oli inhottava, ja läheisyyden tunne sai vaalean velhon värisemään. Hän halusi pois, minne tahansa, kunhan vain pois hulluksi tulleen Potterin luota. Hänen jalkansa pettivät lopullisesti, kun Harryn märkä kieli kosketti hänen korvaansa.  
  
"Aaaa!!! Älä, älä, älä. Päästä minut vain irti!" Draco sai lopulta nyyhkäistyä roikkuen samalla Harryn olkapäissä pysyäkseen pystyssä. Hänen jalkansa olivat tärisevää hyytelöä.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Harry säpsähti äkilliseen ääneen ja tajusin Malfoy roikkuvan hänestä hyvin järkyttyneen näköisenä. Mitä ihmettä, miksi kummassa Malfoy roikkuisi hänessä. Ja miksi kummassa hän piteli tätä kädestä. Velho irrotti nopeasti otteensa ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. Malfoy kaatui suoraan lattialle inahtaen hiljaa.  
  
Voi ei, mitä minä olen tehnyt, Harry ajatteli kuumeisesti tapahtumien palatessa nopeasti hänen mieleensä. Olin matkalla Luokkaani. Ajattelin samalla Kalkarosta ja... Kenties ajatukseni olivat jo valmiiksi hieman ylikierroksia. Pelkkä muistokin noista ajatuksistakin sai nuoren miehen korvat punertumaan. Ja sitten Malfoy oli ollut siinä, aivan hänen edessään, kylpien kuunvalossa kuin mikäkin märänunentuotos. Jokin outo voima oli saanut Harryssa vallan. Oliko hän tulossa hulluksi.  
  
"Malfoy... Anteeksi," hän kuiskasi ja lähti juoksemaan jättäen toisen lattialle makaamaan.  
  
***  
  
Harry saapui Luokkaan läähättäen. Hän paiskasi oven kiinni perässään ja jäi nojaamaan sitä vasten. Mikä hänessä oli vikana. Hän oli nuollut Malfoyta. Harry yritti unohtaa tapahtuneen katselemalla ympäri huonetta, mutta keskittyminen oli vaikeaa. Kun edes henkarissa roikkuvat nahkahousut eivät tuottaneet iloa, Harry palautti sormen ruskealla reiälleen, nyt oli totisesti pohdinnan paikka.  
  
*****  
  
No niin, siinähän se taas oli! Mikä kumma on tämä Harryn Luokka!? Sekin selviää vielä. Ehkä. Katsoo nyt.  
  
Oliko jännittävää, tunsitko Malfoyn kauhun? Entä Harryn hmm... kiihtymyksen? Oh la la, menohan kiihtyy kuin Harry! 


End file.
